Thunderstorms are not so bad
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Kurt has hated Thunderstorms Ever Since he was a kid and he still does to this day being seventeen Finn helps with a little bit of love My First take at a Furt Story so bear with me please...


Thunderstorms are not so bad

Kurt was looking out his window it was getting darker by the minute he knew there was a storm coming and he hated thunderstorms ever since he was a little boy. His mom would always help him though with the storms letting him lay and listens to her heartbeat. Kurt was fall asleep to the soft sound of his mother's heart but now sadly he was a teenager and living with his farther and step-mother who wasn't like his mom and he also had his step-brother Finn.

He looked out the window again and it was dark the storm was here it started raining and the wind picked up he knew a storm was coming and he couldn't fall asleep he was laying in his bed trying to fall asleep but the storm just kept him up. His parents were both out and about tonight on some buiness trip for Burt's job and they were in another town tonight. Kurt had no choice so he deiced to get out of his warm bed as lightning struck outside he jumped at the flash and he grabbed his teddybear and slowly started walking to Finn's room. The door was silently open and he walked inside. He walked over to Finn's bed and Finn was sleeping peacefully Kurt watched him sleep for a few mitunes he could see his chest rising and falling with each breath and the slight rhythm of his pulse beating in his neck. Kurt didn't want to wake him, as he looked so peaceful another lighting strike outside and a load thunderclap shook the house. Kurt yelled and Finn sprung up and said what, what was that? His eyes adjusted to the darkness and made out Kurt's body in the dark. "Kurt what are you doing in here?" "Finn I'm scared I can't sleep the storm is keeping me up.

Finn got out of bed and hugged him. "Shh it's ok Kurt I'm here." Finn looked out for his younger brother he was only sixteen and Finn was eighteen so Kurt knew him more of a big brother then a stepbrother. Kurt leaned agasint Finn's chest and he could hear Finn's heart in his ear and he sighed into his embrace. Finn lifted Kurt's chin so he could look into his eyes. "Are you ok?" "Somewhat" Kurt said as another lighting strike flashed outside and thunder roared outside he whimpered and reached into Finn again. Finn wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Kurt looked up at Finn and shook his head ok and they both climbed into Finn's tiny bed they didn't have that much room so Kurt was curled up agasint Finn's chest he could feel Finn running his fingers up and down his back. Trying to calm him down from the storm. Another huge thunderclap shook the house and Kurt wined out. Finn whispered into his ear "why don't I help you take your mind off of the storm" as he nibbled on Kurt's earlobe. Kurt sighed into his voice and slowly shook his head ok.

Finn ran a loving hand down between Kurt's legs and rubbed over the fabric though his PJ pants and ran a hand over Kurt's member playing with the tip. Kurt moaned out Finn's name as he leaned over and started to kiss him deeply. Kurt did the same reaching down and putting a hand inside Finn's boxers and slowly starting to jerk him off while kissing his neck right on his pulse point feeling it beat with his tongue flicking it. They both moaned into each other's mouth jacking each off at the same time.

Kurt removed his PJ pants so Finn could have easier access and he pulled down his boxers and Finn reached over and started to suck off Kurt. Kurt moaned out in pleasure as he ran a hand though Finn's hair and down his neck and while Finn was sucking off Kurt. Kurt kept jerking off Finn as fast as he could. Kurt breathed out in Finn's ear that he wasn't going to last much longer and Finn said the same and he told him to keep up his speed as Finn ran his tongue over the tip of Kurt's head making him see stars.

Kurt kept up his speed and Finn moaned out while he came inside Kurt's hand and Kurt came hard after that Finn swallowing ever last drip. Finn took Kurt's dick out of his mouth with a slight pop and he licked his lips to get the reaming cum off of them.

The storm has started to die down and it was just slightly raining now Kurt grabbed a tissue off of Finn's nightstand and cleaned off his hand and chest they deiced to take a quick shower together to clean up anything that was left. Once cleaned Finn walked into his closet and grabbed a fresh pair of blankets and sheets and changed the bed and they both climbed back into the bed. They deiced to sleep together.

"Finn can I do something?" "What" asked Finn. Kurt laid his head on his chest and Finn asked, "what are you doing?" Kurt silenced him and said, "shh I'm listening to your heartbeat" as he sighed into Finn's chest. Finn just smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head and they fell asleep together in each other's arms.

The end


End file.
